


运行轨道

by Wenny



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wenny/pseuds/Wenny
Summary: Pavel十六岁时在经历了一场家庭悲剧之后搬到了旧金山。他在咖啡店找了份工作，遇见了每天早上来喝茶的大学生Hikaru Sulu。他们两个都太过小心翼翼，错过了来自对方的每一个机会，直到Hikaru远赴太空的前夜。





	运行轨道

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Path of a Moving Object](https://archiveofourown.org/works/941380) by [hollycomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollycomb/pseuds/hollycomb). 



Pavel不太确定他选择旧金山的理由。可能是因为金门大桥，他小时候在照片里看到过。在他姐姐死后——在葬礼、服丧期以及他为吃掉随之而来的多余食物拼尽最大努力后，他没法继续留在俄罗斯了，周遭依稀熟悉的一切如今都显得那么陌生。他甚至没法和父母告别，因为他们会理所当然地责备他的自私，而他们的悲痛会劝服他留下来。他就像个懦夫一样，半夜留下一张纸条，然后独自走去传送站。

雪正在融化，他的靴子走过时，仍然有些雪被他踩实，在月光下显得肮脏而黯淡。他十六岁，而他的双胞胎姐姐Polina死去了。再也不会有人在他星图上留下抽象的涂鸦，告诉他卷发最适合用哪一种香波，他不知道还能怎么活着。所以他离开了他的家庭，他的学校，他如同深陷泥潭的生活，在一座被迷雾笼罩的城市里开始了另一段人生。

 

—

 

他很轻松地得到了咖啡店的工作。他告诉经理，他不会辞职去上学。当时他说的是真心话。他全部时间都用来工作，从日出之前一直到最后一位客人喝完他的浓咖啡。Pavel知道如何去努力工作，他挺乐意被分配一些例行程序的苦差事，否则像Polina这样的女孩竟然就这么因为莫名其妙的意外永远离去了，他没法不让自己胡思乱想顺带着憎恨全宇宙。他不喜欢一个人待在他租住的那间潮湿公寓里，所以他尽可能在工作中多消磨一点时间。

Pavel有着百科全书一般的记忆力，他记住了这里的熟客常点的东西，这给他们留下了深刻的印象。当他在他们来到吧台之前就送去他们准备要点的饮品时，他们总是对他微笑，回以微笑总像是一场战斗，任何快乐的表现也不过是礼貌的伪装，除非对象是Hikaru。

“天哪。”Hikaru说，他笑着接过了加了橘花蜂蜜的小白茶，那上面还浮着两片薄荷叶，“没人记住过我的喜好。”他的笑容更大了些，Pavel感觉自己脸红了。Hikaru很英俊。大部分时候Pavel仍然在悲痛中不可自拔，但他还是没法不注意Hikaru的臀部是怎样地被包裹在星舰学院的候补军官制服中。他每天早上都确保有新鲜薄荷叶给Hikaru；他的经理抱怨这项支出时，他甚至想到要自己种一点。

连着几个月Pavel和Hikaru之间除了礼节性的客套话之外什么都没有，但一天早上Hikaru笨拙地从口袋里摸出他的钱包时，Pavel看见他最喜欢的书被夹在Hikaru的腋下，他忍不住谈论它。

“《倒转沙漏》，”Pavel冲那本书点点头，说。这差不多算是本物理学教科书，但是读起来像首有关宇宙隐秘恩泽的诗。Polina在他十三岁生日时送了他一本，宣称读了之后他就会像她一样信仰上帝。这个把戏没能奏效，读了以后，Pavel确信这个作者根本没打算做像劝人信教这样荒谬的事情。他和Polina因此吵了一觉。他们都给作者写了信，但从没收到回信。

“那是本好书。”Pavel说。他还是很讨厌自己说通用语的腔调，虽然他还是个小孩时就已经说得很流利了。

“我是课上要求读的，”Hikaru说，“天体物理——我在上大学。”

“星舰学院。”Pavel说着点点头。他有很多顾客是学生。那是他考虑就读的那种大学，在Polina的意外之前。“你快毕业了吧？”

“对，”Hikaru说。“这是最后一年了。我在受训，差不多吧。驾驶。我是个舵手。”

他们凝视着彼此，仿佛谈话还能继续，但是Pavel来了顾客，Hikaru得喝他的茶。Hikaru留在这的时候，Pavel感受到了什么东西，他知道那是好的，但他已经有太久分辨不出是哪种好的感觉了。

“嗯，”Pavel说，“享受这本书吧。”他觉得自己说这话的时候就像个傻子，他意识到从他的工作面试之后，这是他第一次在乎别人的看法。Hikaru点点头，笑了，转身离开。Pavel注视着他，直到他的下一位顾客清了清她的嗓子。

那天晚上，Pavel独自待在公寓，身上仍然满是咖啡豆的味道，他凝视他满是灰尘的板条百叶窗，想着Hikaru说“我是个舵手”时听起来有多骄傲。他透过窗户对着月亮笑了。Polina会为他高兴的，他终于找到了一个世界仍然有所价值的理由：有着深棕色眼睛，飞越宇宙的少年。

 

—

 

Pavel从商店买了一罐橘花蜂蜜，这样他就可以在家里慢悠悠地吃了。他不喝茶，所以他只是用小勺吃蜂蜜。他坐在早餐桌旁，挑起一小勺放进嘴里，看着天空随着日出变换颜色。之后他在咖啡店里给Hikaru泡茶，他想在加蜂蜜前把勺子给舔干净，他努力和这种渴望作斗争。

“我看完了《倒转沙漏》，”一天早上，Pavel正仔细地给Hikaru的茶盖上盖子，Hikaru说道，“你觉得你会，呃，愿意什么时候给我讲解一下吗？”

Pavel笑了，随即意识到Hikaru是认真的，他正充满期待地看着他。Pavel耸耸肩，有点儿恐慌。他已经太习惯装傻了，他一直保持沉默，尽可能少用智力过日子，他害怕他会什么都讲解不出来。

“我的意思是，我懂这本书试图讲什么，我确实懂，”Hikaru匆忙地说，“我也懂概念。只是——有些更抽象的东西？我不知道，我想和谁聊一聊这个，就——我不知道，抱歉。”

Pavel不明白Hikaru为什么道歉，直到他意识到自己还没回答。他把Hikaru的茶越过吧台递过去时几乎把茶打翻。

“我们可以聊聊，”Pavel说，这话听来刺耳，让人不适。店里很忙，顾客们不耐烦地越过Hikaru的肩头盯着他。“如果——在哪里——什么时候——”

“你什么时候下班？”Hikaru问。

“六点。”Pavel说。他的心开始狂跳。Hikaru笑了。

“好，那么，如果我过来——”

“行。”Pavel说话的时候听起来太严肃了，再一次的。也许是因为他疏于练习，不只是通用语，而是几乎所有事情。“我会在这。”

“啊——没问题。太好了。一会见，然后，我们聊聊这本书。”Hikaru自嘲着，后退离开了。他太快抿了一口茶，Pavel当时正观察他，看见了他被烫伤舌头的那一刻。

那一天，Pavel工作时出了不少错，他把手和热牛奶一起煮沸，在后桌上打翻的糖数量令人尴尬。他心猿意马，紧张不安，尽管他一点也没沾他售卖的那些咖啡因产品。临近六点，他的胃开始翻绞，几乎希望Hikaru忘记他们的约会。他会因此崩溃的，但比起会让Hikaru失望那种令人作呕的恐惧，他宁愿忍受前者。

Hikaru来的时候没穿他通常那身候补军官制服，而是穿着牛仔裤和胸口印着“Milioti Fencing”的长袖T恤。这些字眼对Pavel来说跟迷一样，他没理由了解过这项古老又罕见的运动的通用语说法。他想也许Hikaru工作的公司从事在夏天搭建篱笆，这个想法难以置信地讨人喜欢，Hikaru在大太阳底下做苦力活的画面偷偷钻进他的脑袋。他一定比他其他同事都小一号，因为他差不多比他飞行课的许多学生都小一号。Pavel喜欢他易于掌控的尺寸。他强壮，又足够灵巧——从他端茶杯的方式Pavel都能看出这一点——并且他只比Pavel高几英寸。

“好吧，所以这本书。”他们在咖啡馆街对面的酒馆外面的桌子上坐定后，Hikaru说。他从他的单肩包里拿出那本《倒转沙漏》，把它摊在桌上，就像他们会轮流为对方朗读段落似地。“我挺喜欢的，但它好像不太是——我的风格？”

“没有你想象的那么枯燥吧？”Pavel说，暗自希望他听起来不是在卖弄。他还说俄语的时候经常被人如此指控，波丽娜曾是其中中坚分子，不过她一般只是友好地指出来，以防他冒犯潜在的朋友。Pavel想谈谈实体阅读而不是下载电子书到PADD上的特殊体验，但他怕那听起来像是卖弄，或者批判，又或者只是无趣。他的脚在桌下抖动，看着Hikaru向侍者点了一杯啤酒。Pavel也要了一杯，侍者笑了一下，不过没问他看身份证。

“你几岁了？”侍者走后Hikaru问道。他玩着书页，让它们在他手指中轻快翻过，同时端详着小桌对面的Pavel。Pavel想在年龄这事儿上撒谎，他的确这么做了，但只是大五个月。

“十七。”他说。

“你是俄罗斯人？”Hikaru说，他仍然在翻着书页。

“是的。十一月搬过来的。”

“哦？你是来上学还是怎么？”

“也许——会吧，”Pavel低头看着那本书，桌面下膝盖间的手局促不安，“所以——你是哪里不懂？”

他很确定他现在听起来就是在卖弄，但Hikaru没有任何表示，假设他发现了的话。Hikaru接过了Pavel的话头，开始谈论这本书，一会他散漫的注意力又到了吐槽教授和来自他同学的奇闻轶事上，Pavel笑得喷出了啤酒。几个小时以后，他没回答什么关于《倒转沙漏》的问题，但他给Hikaru讲了他的朋友Vanya——Vanya长达两年拒绝穿鞋，因为他确信无疑地球正通过建筑震动与他交谈；还有他小学时候的一个通用语老师，他被家长找麻烦，因为当有人问他“motherfucker”是什么意思时，他给出了精确无误的定义。

“这仍然是我最喜欢的通用语词汇，”Pavel说，自豪把Hikaru逗笑了。他们对着彼此嘻嘻哈哈地笑着，喝着他们的第三杯啤酒，太阳早下山了，气温骤降。

“我最喜欢的词是‘并列争球’。”Hikaru说，Pavel笑得厉害，虽然他并不懂这是什么意思。他看见Hikaru在包里翻找着，害怕他是准备走了在收拾东西，但Hikaru却扯出了一样东西——一条长长的，破破烂烂的围巾，上面挤着“战马”这几个字。

“我从没听说过并列争球。”Pavel说着接住了Hikaru扔给他的围巾，“那是什么意思？”

“是支美国足球队，”Hikaru说，“你要是愿意就把它系上。”他说着，向那条围巾点点头，“你看起来很冷。”

“我不冷，”Pavel说，尽管他已经冻到哆嗦了。潮湿的空气中有什么东西，比俄罗斯的寒冬更深地渗入他的骨骼。他双手把那条围巾展开，又看了一遍。“战马？”他说，“也是支球队吗？”

“对，圣地亚哥的队伍。我小时候把它定为我最喜欢的队伍，我猜只是为了显得很酷，因为它当时是49ers的竞争对手——49ers是旧金山的队伍。我五岁时很讨厌这个名字。从个人角度来说，它很困扰我。49ers？这什么意思啊，是吧？”

“是啊，”Pavel说，他把那条围巾在脖子上绕了几圈，仍然对着Hikaru嘻嘻哈哈地笑，简直停不下来。“谢谢，”他说，他的手握着围巾的下摆。

侍者过来问他们要不要再上一轮酒，Pavel还没来得及答应，Hikaru已经摇了摇头，掏出了钱包。

“我还是别喝了，”他说。“我有点上头了——我明早还有一场植物学考试。”

“植物学？”Pavel说，他微醺的声音里透着不喜和惊讶，Hikaru因此笑了起来。植物学听起来太古怪了，只有被强迫了一个星舰舵手才会去学它。Hikaru有更棒的课程，像是天体物理学。

“这是我的选修课程，”Hikaru说，“我知道它听起来很怪，但它就像战马一样。我得把它怪到我的童年身上。我有三个姐姐，她们快把我逼疯了，我只好大白天跑出家门，骑车到哪个公园去，或者只是假装科学家消失在树林里。我收集一切标本，花一整天寻找奇形怪状的树叶和花，我猜我我是幻想着哪天可以在太空里做这个，在其他的星球上。”他傻笑着，“你懂，在我有空的时候。”

“当然，”Pavel说。他不想Hikaru离开。光是他曾是个独自穿过城市公园的小男孩的念头都让他感到焦虑。他被分离困扰着，并且没法不害怕随之而来的奇怪感情。

他们结了账，向学院走去。Pavel远远看见训练场地上的飞行塔穿过雾气闪烁着。他解下围巾，想把它还回去，但Hikaru摇了摇头。

“留着，”他说。“我可以明天去喝茶的时候再拿回来。”

“这一定很贵，”Pavel说，随即意识到他说的话重点不对，但已经晚了，“我是说每天早上都买茶喝。”他一直奇怪为什么Hikaru不就在自己的寝室里复制一些。但想着可能有一天，没有Hikaru一进门就寻找他的身影，在他们眼神交汇时对他微笑，他工作的早上就这么过去了，他心痛不已。

“我很怪，”Hikaru笑着说。他拖脚走在路上，在他们要分开去往不同方向的地方停下来，踢着路沿。“我到处用纸包书，只喜欢一家店的茶。我姐姐老因为这种事情翻我白眼。她们说我龟毛。”

“龟毛，”Pavel重复道，这又是一个他没听说过的通用语词汇。“你围围栏吗？”他问，指指Hikaru的T恤。Hikaru困惑地盯着他瞧了一会，直到他低头看了看自己的衣服，他大笑出声。

“不，不，”他说，擦着眼睛，仍然在笑。“抱歉，我只是——我忘了我穿着这个。这是我做的另一件愚蠢又过时的事情。Fencing——这是项运动。你知道的，用剑的那种？”他转动着手腕好像正握着一把剑。

“你用剑战斗？”Pavel说。他感觉他快要双脚离地了。花朵，用铅笔在边角上草草挥洒笔记的物理课本，关于斗剑的消息，两片薄荷叶——这些小细节就像乐器一样在Pavel的脑子里慢慢加强达到高潮，音乐膨胀成一个顿悟。他们正站在路灯下，那让Hikaru看起来像是放在迷宫尽头的奖杯一样闪闪发光，得张开双手向他跑去。

“是啊，”Hikaru挠着他的后颈。他看起来有点局促，Pavel想告诉他他不必如此，但他怕如果他这么做了，他的白痴气息会喷涌而出。

“那一定很——很需要技巧——就是——你必须得很——”Pavel最终结束了这种结结巴巴、傻子一样的讲话。Hikaru向后退了几步，面对着他的宿舍，背对着一整个像是封在玻璃泡里一样的世界，自从Pavel的姐姐死后，他就被这个世界永远驱逐了。

“每个人都因为这个给我难堪，”Hikaru仍然在后退，“但我猜有天可能会派上用场。另一个愚蠢的幻想，是不是？不管怎样，谢谢你愿意和我出来。我明天会见到你的，是不是？在那家店里？”

“在那家店里，”Pavel闷闷不乐地重复。有那么半秒钟，他在想，Hikaru明天会再约他出来，在他下班以后，他们喝更多的啤酒，进行更多的交谈，包括隔着一张快要散架的咖啡店桌子倾向彼此。

回到他的公寓以后，Pavel洗了个澡，但水很快就凉了，根本没能带走他体内的寒意。他穿上拳击短裤和毛衣，拿着Hikaru的围巾上了床，闻着上面的味道直到他睡着。他梦见他在森林里迷路了，他四处寻找Hikaru，却只找到一株可怕的热带花卉用毒粉恐吓他。

 

—

 

Hikaru仍然每天过来喝茶，有时候他会在吧台前停一会，给Pavel讲讲飞行测验或者物理讲座的事情，这惹恼了其他顾客，但他没提出再次约见。Pavel想着Hikaru是不是在等着他来提出，但他没法想象这件事的风险，所以他仅仅只是微笑着倾听，因为Hikaru的故事大笑出声，在Hikaru端着纸杯离去时祝他度过愉快的一天。

这里的冬天似乎比俄罗斯还要长，遍布的寒意使一切潮湿而沉重。Pavel一直忘了上班时把Hikaru的围巾带过去，最终他不再为这件事道歉了。这条围巾留在了Pavel的床上，夜晚，他在毯子下把围巾绕在自己的手上，他抚慰自己时，这粗粝的羊毛不知怎么就到了他的腿间。他在这么做的时候深切地自我厌恶，多么可悲的孤单啊，但他似乎也没法停止，每当他允许自己如此他总是颤抖着喘息。他努力在咖啡店看见Hikaru时别想这事，不然他会脸红并且声音不稳。     有时Hikaru和朋友一起来。他没有把他的朋友们介绍给Pavel，但他也没有忽视他。Pavel在吧台的时候，Hikaru一般会忽视掉他的朋友，离开原路来找他说话。Pavel认定Hikaru是对他感到歉疚，他尝试着不要愚蠢地太快应答，不要太轻易地流露笑容和进行无意义的对话，那些无比愚蠢的话尴尬地停滞在他们之间，仿佛直到他们相继死去才会消散。Hikaru察觉到了，也开始保持距离。Pavel比他预期的还要受伤。他知道他得真正地去交一些朋友，尝试着在离开俄罗斯以后真正地开始生活。不然他只能跑回家找他的父母，他们每周都给他发些愤怒的PADD消息。

你的姐姐才不会这么做呢。他妈妈甚至这样指责他。说得没错。

Pavel偶尔偷偷在脑子里和Polina讲话，通常是他上班前或下班后，他独自一人在城市中漫步的时候。他沿着河流往下走，听着他的姐姐在他脑子里说：为什么但凡有什么事让你开心，你就故意离他们远远的？例如就因为爸爸说你跑步纯属无聊你就不跑了。他是错的，Pasha，但是你把所有事都搞得那么艰难。你把自己的一切都搞砸了。

他知道他回忆他姐姐以前的那些劝告只是为了安慰自己，他以前就没听她的。她还活着的时候，他们就像有心灵感应一样，Pavel曾经就双胞胎的生理机能做了些调查，试着搞清楚是他们脑子里的什么构造导致了这种连通的错觉。Polina跟他说，他在显微镜下是绝对找不着解释的。

Pavel买了一双新的跑步鞋，几双花哨的短袜，开始一天锻炼两次。他吃更健康的食物，把它当成自己锻炼的燃料，他没有那么累，也没有那么悲观了。季节更替，Hikaru再走进咖啡店时，他终于允许自己对他像个傻瓜似地微笑。Hikaru回以微笑，Pavel在他眼里看到了如释重负。Hikaru没有哪天不来店里，Pavel也没有哪天找不到两片薄荷叶给他，即使他上班路上得在街边的超市买一根薄荷树枝。

“我想你快毕业了吧？”四月份时Pavel问道，走进店里的候补军官的脸色已经开始在狂躁地精力充沛和严峻的期末考试讨论之中来回摇摆。

“是啊，”Hikaru深深地出了口气，“我下个月大考，考星舰驾照。”他抬抬眉毛，做了个不确定的表情，“有点害怕。”

“你会考好的，”Pavel递给Hikaru茶，笑容满面很肯定地说，“然后——他们会——你要去太空了？”

“他们会派我去执行任务，对，”Hikaru说，他用双手盖上茶的盖子，“我只能从复制机里搞点臭鼬茶。再也没有薄荷叶了。”

“你离开前起码可以多准备点。”Pavel拿来了一罐他们售卖的橘花蜂蜜。他仍然微笑着，假装他的心没有因为Hikaru即将消失在太空而重重下落。倒不是说他们是真正的朋友——Pavel连Hikaru的姓氏都不知道——但他们是彼此生活的一部分，以一种古怪的方式。古怪到Pavel和Hikaru的围巾睡在一起，还做梦梦到成为Hikaru的男朋友，他的学院同学，与他共赴太空。

到五月份以后Hikaru看起来压力很大，他走进咖啡店时眼睛下面还有眼袋，但他每天早上还是会对Pavel微笑，虽然有时候这微笑看上去有点糟糕，不太容易察觉。Pavel想越过吧台，握住Hikaru的双手虔诚地亲吻，用俄语细细呢喃承诺，告诉他会好的。他试图用安慰浸染Hikaru的茶，真的那么做了又嘲笑自己，他想Polina会为这怪念头开心的。

Pavel用PADD上网找到了星舰考试的时间表。他记下了飞行考试的日期，开始像Hikaru一样因为考试临近而焦虑不安，在考试前一天，压抑自己不要去紧紧攥住Hikaru的手，只接过他递来的钱，比以往任何时候都难得多。

“我明天考试。”Pavel给茶盖上盖子时Hikaru突然说。Pavel抬起眼，试着表现出惊讶。

“今晚好好休息，还有，”他认真地说，“晚餐吃点健康的东西。也许蔬菜意大利面就不错。还得来点蛋白质。鸡肉应该是最安全的。”

Hikaru笑了，开始时慢慢地笑出来，然后笑得厉害到Pavel觉得他眼睛要流泪。Pavel的脸因为尴尬烧了起来，他看向别处。

“我考完试会过来，”Hikaru说，“我大概六点左右到。如果——如果你还是在那个点下班。是——是六点，对吧？”他以一种戏剧性的方式皱起眉头。Pavel知道他只是假装记不得他们上次一起出去的事。他微笑起来。

“是的，来吧，”他说，他的心就像一只刚学飞的幼鸟，突然做了第一次尝试，又激动，又害怕。“六点。我会在这。”

第二天早上Hikaru来店里的时间和通常不一样，Pavel并不惊讶。Hikaru应该已经为考试准备得差不多了，连他白茶里的一点点咖啡因都要担惊受怕。Pavel几乎要为看不见他而宽慰，他心里害怕待会会发生的事——Hikaru会不会只是过来喝杯茶庆祝庆祝，然后又一次离开，去和他真正的朋友喝一晚上酒？他会不会等到Pavel换下制服，但只是把他带去一个年终派对，那里全是他的同届毕业生，他轻易就被他们分了神？Pavel一整个下午都在咖啡店的前窗徘徊，看着天空，他经常这么做，虽然他从没能在这望见任何训练飞行器。

到了六点，Pavel的衣服下面开始出汗了，他留在店里，第二次擦洗那个柜台，Hikaru已经迟到了十五分钟。他看了一眼时钟，闷闷不乐地担忧Hikaru还没来是不是因为没通过考试。他从头顶拉下他的围裙，转向门口，就是那时候Hikaru突然冲了进来，大笑着，气喘吁吁，候补军官外套敞开着，露出里面的底衫。

Hikaru快步走向他，Pavel感觉天空低垂下来，压在了他的肩上。别向他伸出手臂，他如释重负地笑着，告诫自己，那不合适。

“我通过了，”Hikaru一边喘气一边说，“我现在是个星舰舵手了。”

“祝贺你！”Pavel伸出了他的手。Hikaru笑着把他拉进一个有力又笨拙的拥抱。Pavel轻轻拍着Hikaru的背，感觉自己全身血液奔涌。Hikaru闻起来有轻微的汗味，还有点可能是机油的味道，或者臭氧。Pavel头重脚轻，准备好就这么被一路带回家。

“谢谢那些茶，”Hikaru握着Pavel的肩膀松开了他。他说得好像那些茶是礼物，是这一年试炼中护他周全的魔药。

“我——不用谢。”Pavel的脸仍然滚烫，因为那个拥抱，因为Hikaru的手搭在他肩膀上的触感。

“我明早就要被送上太空站执行任务，”Hikaru的话把Pavel心中所有希望的种子连土壤挖起，撒入风中。“所有我只有一个空闲的晚上。我觉得我得坚守传统，接受锤炼。想和我一起吗？”

“当然，”Pavel说，他就像从没用任何语言说过这个词一样，因为他根本不知道自己可以赋予它多少含义。

他们从对街的酒吧开始，挨紧对方因为凳子上挤满了庆祝的毕业生，有一些还在他们身旁停下来，靠着Hikaru的背称赞他考试时使用的策略。Hikaru一一道谢，脸因为骄傲而发红，然后转回来对Pavel说，无论怎样，然后继续描述考试的每一分钟。酒吧里播放的音乐对于这个场景似乎绝妙，音量太大了点，Pavel不得不凑得很近，Hikaru说出一串又一串飞行术语时，他的嘴唇几乎碰到了Pavel的耳朵。那些词Pavel根本不熟悉，却深深地沉浸其中。

一晚上喝了足劲的三杯酒，他们走出酒吧的时候都有点醉了，想要穿过街道找个安静点的地方吃东西，他们的耳朵仍在嗡鸣。Hikaru已经没有谈论考试了，转而说起他的姐妹，这个话题让Pavel紧张。

“你有什么兄弟姐妹吗？”他们刚在餐厅里相对坐下，Hikaru就问他。这是一家海鲜餐厅，灯光昏暗，根据布巾上的绣线数量可以判断这里还很昂贵。Pavel有一会就只张着嘴，他还没想好怎么回答。

“我有个姐妹，”他说，“她去年去世了。”

“噢，天哪，我很抱歉。”Hikaru看起来如此心碎，Pavel几乎后悔他说了出来。他摇了摇头，不想继续这个话题，但Hikaru倾过身子，显然很好奇。“她比你大还是比你小？”他保持着舒缓的声音问道。Pavel凝视着他的手在桌上抽动了一下，想着Hikaru会不会打算把手伸过来，覆盖住Pavel的手。

“她是我的双生姐妹，”Pavel说。他已经太久没有同人说起过Polina，她就像一个他凭空编造的故事。“她是我来到这里的理由。那是场意外——一个男孩在约会后送她回家，骑着悬浮自行车，拐角的时候拐得太急了。他们都——她很爱他，所以——我很庆幸她不是独自一人离开。”他不让自己继续说下去，也试图不要再握着银餐具紧张不安地颤抖。Hikaru越过桌子把手伸过来，又停下了，离Pavel的手只有一英寸。

“对不起，”Pavel说，他就像一只湿透的狗那样摇着头，“我喝酒以后话太多了。”

“我想听你说话，”Hikaru说。Pavel抬眼看去，Hikaru凝视着他，目光里同情与强烈的情感交织，那目光仿佛能传递热量，一直沉到他的胸腔里。“我——你——我不知道。”Hikaru嘲笑着自己，把手收了回去。“我一直对你很好奇，大概吧。我之前不停地谈论我自己，但你知道——这是我最后的机会了。”

“最后的机会？”Pavel充满希望地问。

“试着去了解你的最后的机会，”Hikaru呻吟着说，他又笑了，揉了揉眼睛。“抱歉，”他说，“但我猜你已经认识到我的过时了。我还有我的薄荷叶。”

“我喜欢你的薄荷叶，”Pavel说。他们都笑了。

“但是，嗯，”Hikaru的表情重新严肃起来，“我是真的为你的姐姐感到难过。这太糟糕了——你说那刚发生在去年？”

“是的。这就像是——在另一个世界醒来。也许是我自己要这么做，把自己放进一个不属于我的世界。但是没有了她，我再也不属于我熟悉的那个世界了。这种感觉甚至更糟。”

“我懂，”Hikaru摇了摇头，“我是说——我妈妈去世了，在我十一岁的时候。她就像是，那个人，你明白的，懂我的人。比如我那些愚蠢的叛逆，她从来不会表现得像我很奇怪，即使我是真的试图和我的姐姐们在每件小事上都不一样。她给我织了那条围巾，你知道的，上面绣着战马的那条。她永远支持我的每个选择，哪怕只是小事，就是，用那种，无声的方式。”

“噢，天哪！”Pavel克制地说。“我还没把那条围巾还给你呢，真的很对不起。”他用俄语咒骂自己，手掌揉着眼睛，Hikaru在桌子下面碰了碰他的脚。

“没关系，”他说。Pavel移开了手，Hikaru对他露齿一笑。“你肯定帮我保管得很好。”

“我——是的，我保证。它就在我的公寓里，啥事都没有，我今晚就把它还给你——”

“没关系，真的，”Hikaru说，他举起一只手让Pavel冷静。“我还真有点喜欢让你一直留着它这个主意。”

“为什么？”Pavel问，他又想用手挡住眼睛了，因为这个问题那么鲁莽。Hikaru耸了耸肩，拿起菜单。

“我不知道，”他说，“我猜是因为你显然不是这里的人，但是——你看起来——也有点缺乏母爱。”他转了转眼睛。“抱歉，”他说，“我一喝酒就说些奇怪又失礼的垃圾话，显而易见。”

“这并不失礼，”Pavel说。他们的脚在桌子底下仍然碰在一起，若有若无地，仿佛只是意外，尽管Pavel能意识到Hikaru对此也有感觉。“我是有点缺乏母爱。我母亲是个很厉害的科学家——Olivia Koulikovsky，你知道她吗？”

Hikaru瞪大了眼睛，Pavel能看出来他确实知道她。

“那——她是你母亲？”他说。

“是啊。”Pavel喝了一大口酒，“她保留了她的姓氏。”

“我上课的时候在PADD里面下载了大概，八个她的讲座，”Hikaru笑着说，“我第一年的物理老师是她的狂热粉丝。”

“嗯，好吧。她不是母亲身份的狂热粉丝。我认为她倒是想当个好母亲，但是我和Polina太过亲近，她觉得被排除在外。Polina更像我的母亲。我哭的时候她会安慰我。我母亲——会试图向我解释为什么我在哭。不是无情，只不过她就是这样。她能从复制机里搞到一条完美的多功能围巾，她就不会给我织一条。你母亲以前是做什么的？”

“她是个二年级老师，”Hikaru说。他笑了。“她会让我和我姐姐帮忙设计布置在她教室里的公告牌。我老是在脑子里有些宏伟的想法，想象着这会如何地使她大吃一惊，但最后那些绿色的薄纸只会是皱巴巴的一团乱，一点也不像热带雨林，然后我就噘嘴不高兴。但她从来都表现得像是，不管怎样就是很好。孩子能分辨大人的善意的谎言，你知道的吧？”

“当然，”Pavel说，“我父亲到现在还是这样。他说他知道我姐姐就在我身边。嗯，也许他确实相信这种事。她跟他一样——我姐姐Polina——如果有人在水底下找到了一块石头，跟她说亚特兰蒂斯仍然存在，她就会相信。她非常聪明，但是她会为了任何建立在信仰之上的东西和人争辩，我觉得就是为了折磨我。”

“也许仅仅是为了和你不一样，”Hikaru说，“就像我和战马。”他大笑。

“对，就像那样，”Pavel说。Hikaru的靴子尖端移动了一下，非常轻微地抵着他鞋子的一侧，他没法不对着他的盘子微笑。

他们聊了太久，侍者不得不过来两次，因为前一次他们没准备好点单；他们紧张地浏览了几次他们的菜单，但是他们中没有哪一个真的看进去了。终于，他们都点了龙虾。

“我来买单，顺便。”他们一起大快朵颐时Hikaru说。

“这太贵了。”Pavel摇摇头，说道。

“想都别想。我想请你吃晚餐已经很久了，一直都想。”Hikaru笑着。他的眼皮有些沉重；这时候他们已经喝下了大半瓶酒，Pavel开始觉得Hikaru有点像个轻量级选手。

“吃完饭我来买咖啡，至少。”Pavel说。这主要是因为他不想Hikaru有一丁点睡意，不想这个夜晚结束。“就只为了讽刺一下，或者别的什么。”

“或者别的什么。”Hikaru舒展笑容。他这么可爱，哪怕只是戏弄的随意一瞥这种最小的事情，都能让Pavel感到欣喜。“好吧。”

Hikaru不会告诉Pavel这顿晚餐多少钱，他们离开餐厅的时候为这笑闹。Pavel用力拽着Hikaru的胳膊，就此纠缠他，其实只是借口触碰他。他们走向附近一家咖啡馆的路上胳膊碰在一起，他们点单的时候，Hikaru在Pavel的耳边小声评价那个在柜台工作的男孩。

“没你可爱。”Hikaru咕哝着说，Pavel发出笑声，就像只受惊的鸟。他付了咖啡钱，向那个看上去挺恼怒的男孩道谢，把杯子推到Hikaru手里。

“喝了这个，”Pavel说，“它能治你的啤酒眼。”

“啤酒眼。”Hikaru湿漉漉地嘲弄着，“我像块冻石一样清醒的时候就觉得你可爱了。”

“真的？”Pavel仍然笑得嘻嘻哈哈，就好像这些都只是玩笑，他的心脏狂跳，那杯咖啡简直烫手。

“你以为为什么我在地球上的最后一个晚上想和你在一起？”Hikaru问，突然间他看上去几乎难过又绝望，仿佛他的肺脏嘶吼着什么事情已经很久很久，一直无人听闻，到最后他的声音就消散了。Pavel喉咙动了动，没说出话来。

“你的任务有多久？”Pavel问，围绕着他们的人群、咖啡馆的声响渐渐模糊，变得无关紧要。他刚刚处于一个何等美妙的时刻，他简直想忘掉Hikaru明早就要离开。Hikaru的脸沉了下去，他舔了舔嘴唇，看着Pavel的靴子。

“五年，”他说，这些字眼太过模糊，Pavel希望是他听错了。但它们似乎已经刺入他的胸膛，弹片将永远留在他的皮肤之下。

“五——噢。”Pavel走开了，并不确定自己是要去哪里，他想找个地方把咖啡杯放下来，但咖啡馆的所有桌子都坐满了，其中大多是欢笑着的候补军官。“那时间还真是挺长的。”

“我们能去个什么地方吗？”Hikaru问。他听起来快要哭了。Pavel点点头，有点茫然，他转身向他的公寓走去，因为那是这座城市里他唯一真正知道的地方，除开他工作的咖啡店。

路上他们小口喝着咖啡，Hikaru说起他的任务。他们将会探访边缘的星系，发掘未知的行星，偶尔为了外交事务停驻。这就是Pavel幻想过的生活，他们两个人的轨道，从星舰学院一直到深入太空，但事实上Hikaru就要独自上舰了，没有他。在所有这些时间过去以后，竟然发生这样疯狂的事，如此惊喜，猝不及防。

“这就是我住的地方，”他们走到了他那栋房子，Pavel说，“不怎么样。”他又开始觉得沮丧了，想着他们是不是就要在这里道别。从那家咖啡馆回来的路上他大半时间都沉默着。

“我的行李已经都收拾好了，”Hikaru说，“另外，宿舍里现在大狂欢，所有种类的派对——我只想有个安静的地方，我们可以说说话，你明白吗？”他挠了挠后脑勺。Pavel已经发现了，每当Hikaru这么做就代表他有点紧张，或者不太确定。

“我听起来是不是有点卑鄙？”

“没有，”Pavel说，“上去吧。我有薄脆饼干。”

我有薄脆饼干这句话似乎一直跟着他上了楼，像什么主旋律一样在他脑子里徘徊。和Hikaru的最后一次约见想必会无可救药的愚蠢，他明天早上就要走了，他们还能奢求些什么呢？Hikaru会离开，去往太空，然后忘记咖啡店的那个男孩。Pavel则会逃回俄罗斯，也许去上他妈妈教书的音乐学校，星期天就和他父亲一起拜访Polly的坟墓。他们走进他的房间时，他感觉这个晚上似乎已经就这样虎头蛇尾地结束了，他看见Hikaru的围巾流苏从他的毯子下露出来，他一下子流出冷汗。

“那有瓶伏特加，”他慌忙指向他的小厨房。Hikaru转过头，趁着他不注意，Pavel把那条围巾从床上抽了出来，暗自希望Hikaru还没发现。他把它折起来，递给Hikaru，像是在重申，这就是Hikaru来这里的唯一理由，他们或许也会就此结束。Hikaru接了过来，看起来有点难过。

“我不需要再喝点别的什么，不过谢了。”他说，“你之前说你有薄脆饼干？”

Pavel把饼干倒在一个盘子里，端到了床上，他们隔着盘子坐下，鞋带散开的靴子扔在地板上，窗帘拉开着，给他们看那无云的天空，等到早晨Hikaru就是要从那里消失。Hikaru说得很急，明显焦躁不安，Pavel试着去听，另一场苦痛的分离在即，恐惧像冷水一样灌满房间。

“你是不是很紧张？”Pavel问，“对于明天？这太——突然了。你毕业了然后你就要走了。”

“是啊，”Hikaru说，“制度如此——显然，以前毕业和调度之间隔着三个月，但是候补军官们会玩得有点疯，你知道的，他们享受他们最后的自由享受得有点过头了，这会折损他们的训练成果。所以现在你考完试的第二天就要被推上太空。有点残酷，我知道，但我更多的是兴奋。我就是为了这个。”

“你会想家的，我肯定。”Pavel说。Hikaru耸了耸肩。

“是啊，”他说，“说实话，我现在跟他们没那么亲近。我爸住的地方就二十分钟路，但我没那么经常见他。我姐姐都不在这一块——其中有两个已经上太空了。我们会视频聊天什么的，但是我们都已经分开生活了。我挺嫉妒的——你和你姐姐以前那样。听上去你们两个是真的很亲密。”

“是的，”Pavel被这些话刺痛了，“但那些依恋是有代价的。她现在走了，我感觉人生不再有意义，像是只剩一只的鞋子。像是我可能也会被丢掉。”

这甚至是他第一次允许自己去想这个，但是又那么真实，他不禁为之战栗。Hikaru的手越过了那个空盘子，握住了Pavel的手，如此轻柔，Pavel不敢看他。那条围巾围在Hikaru的脖子上，Pavel想把脸压在那条围巾上，压在Hikaru的皮肤上。

“有时候，我走进那家咖啡店前，我站在外面，透过前窗看你，”Hikaru说，“大部分时候你都很忙，看起来一本正经，但是有时候，你会凝视太空。我就站在那里看你，想着你是因为什么那么悲伤。但是之后，我走进去，你就像被点亮了一样，我以为——”Hikaru停顿了一下，Pavel凝视着他，看着他重重吞咽了一下，“我想这么以为，我是说，看见我似乎让你很开心，似乎你不仅仅只是要表现得友好而已。”

“确实如此。”Pavel说。他的声音很微弱，发自一个他封存已久的地方。“我确实很开心。”他与Hikaru十指交叉，很快挨近了一点，直到那个盘子被他们屈起的腿夹在中间。

“我觉得我了解你，”Hikaru说，他的眼睛轻微眯起，“是我疯了吗？”

“我不这么认为。”Pavel说，不太肯定他知道这句话是什么意思。不过他确信不是什么好的东西，如果Hikaru觉得他了解他，对当下这事来说这句话可不太对。

“还有，嗯，”Hikaru说。他们的手握得更紧了，Pavel能通过他的手掌感受到Hikaru的心跳。“我想要你坐在我的膝盖上。”

Pavel点点头，他爬过那个空盘子，跨坐在Hikaru的膝盖上，嘴里流泻出一声低吟。他们的嘴撞到了一起，Hikaru的舌头滑进了他的嘴里，他闭上眼睛，他的嘴唇被这个吻润湿。这个吻一直持续着，伴随着他们急促的喘息和有时牙齿磕碰到对方的声响。Pavel觉得自己身体因为这极乐而脱离了意识。Hikaru靠了过来，直到Pavel几乎完全坐在他的身上，他的手肘扶着Hikaru的头。他们都硬了，情动不已地喘息着，抚摸对方的头发。

“我每天花五十块钱买一杯茶只是为了每天都看到你。”Hikaru吐息间把这句话送进Pavel的嘴里。Pavel哼哼唧唧地哀叹他们错失的时间。他把Hikaru的候补军官外套从他肩头扒拉下来。

“为什么？”Pavel问，“因为我看起来很悲伤？因为我很——可爱？”

“因为你看着我，就好像你同样了解我。”Hikaru说，他摇了摇头。Pavel感觉这就像是真的，在这间突然显得不再孤单的房间里，就像这世上再没有别的两个人像他们这样了解彼此，就像甚至在今夜之前，这件事就已经成真，也许甚至在他们第一次一起走出咖啡店之前。要是以前遇上这样的事，Polina就会命令他不要再试图完全搞明白，他照做了。他转而脱下自己的衣服，每一次他的身体从袖管和裤腿里挣脱出来的间隙，他的嘴唇都回到Hikaru的脖颈上。

“你有做过这个吗？”Hikaru问，这时候他已经翻滚到了上面，Pavel正以差不多算是笨拙的方式抓来了一瓶乳液。Pavel点了点头，Hikaru似乎知道他是在撒谎，他的眼神柔软下来。不过他没这么说，他只是轻柔地吻了吻Pavel的鼻尖。

“好吧，”Hikaru耳语，他又亲了他一次，这次是在眼角，然后是脸颊，“好吧。”

Pavel紧紧依附着Hikaru，开始时他躺在下面，Hikaru把他拉到他的大腿上，他抓在Pavel臀部的手牢固而强壮。Hikaru把他举起来又让他落回去，听他再次哭叫出声。Pavel不敢相信这有多美妙，他想过会很疼，但他没想到的是那种灼烧感和压迫感，他没有也可以生活，但他无疑一直需要。Hikaru松开了手，让Pavel按着自己的步调骑在他身上。这让人发狂，引起绝望的渴求，Pavel用破碎的俄语咒骂宇宙，就为他没法更快更深地在Hikaru身上操自己，让自己容纳Hikaru更多。但他所得到的仍然足以让他在Hikaru的胸膛上猛烈地射了出来，他高潮的时候但凡还剩下一点羞耻心他就会感到尴尬的。Pavel向后拱起身子，在余韵中颤抖着，Hikaru呻吟出声。他软倒在他怀里，Hikaru稳稳地抱着他。

“那么——那么多次，”Hikaru喘着气推入Pavel体内，把他轻轻抱在自己胸前。Pavel靠在他肩上，痴迷地看着他。“想着——你会是什么样子，你是什么感受——根本喝不下去茶如果我不想着——想着——在那张吧台上操你。”

Hikaru射的时候扣在Pavel后颈上的手紧了紧，他叫喊出来，仿佛背后中箭般向前挺身。Pavel也大喊出声，他虚软无力地抱着Hikaru，他们都经历了高潮。他听着Hikaru逐渐平静的喘息，感觉他的心跳开始慢下来，抵着Pavel的胸膛沉沉地跳动。Hikaru玩着Pavel后颈上的卷毛，仍然抱着他，仍然在他体内，Pavel觉得他能就这样靠着Hikaru的肩膀睡过去。

“就在这睡。”Pavel恳求道，他的声音轻柔又破碎。他那么渴望与Hikaru多呆那么几小时，没法去考虑自己的骄傲。Hikaru点点头，抚摸着他，呼吸缓了下来。

“我想把你装进包里带走，”他在Pavel的耳边低语，好像这是个他也许真的会实行的秘密计划。

我会找到你，Pavel想，这对他来说是个太过郑重的承诺，他不敢大声说出来。在太空，不管在哪。任何事都无法使我们长久分离。

他们吃了更多的饼干，浑身赤裸躺在床上，Hikaru把那条围巾当头巾裹在Pavel头上。事后他们都有些飘飘然，揉捏对方，在床上扭打，试着忘记当清晨来临会带走些什么。他们从第二次急促的呼吸中平息过来后，把头枕在Pavel的枕头上，毯子拉到下巴，紧紧挨着以求温暖。Pavel隔着柜台凝视Hikaru时想过的所有疯狂事，他全做了个遍：他舔了Hikaru的鼻子，把手指头推进Hikaru的嘴里，把他的下嘴唇揉得湿润发红。这感觉好坏并存，他简直要发狂：他最终还是赢得了满足的快感，但同时也有什么在流失，随着过去的每分每秒向失去靠近。

“你跑步，”Hikaru说，Pavel的左腿滑进他的腿间，他挤压着Pavel腿上紧实的肌肉，“我看见过你，穿着你的小短裤。”

“我希望我看过你击剑。”Pavel说。他在PADD上找过录像，试着想象白色护具里面的人是Hikaru，但那是不一样的。Hikaru会轻松胜过他看过的录像里的所有击剑者，他确信无疑。

“其实那看起来相当蠢，”Hikaru说，“你可能会笑的。”

“我不会笑的。”Pavel无法理解为什么Hikaru觉得他自己愚蠢。Hikaru有时候有点笨拙，也许还有一点儿古怪的倾向，但那只是他极致的完美中的一部分。

“我不敢相信我早上就要走了。”Hikaru的眼睛有些迷糊了，外面的世界仍在继续，所有庆祝着的候补军官都烂醉着倒在某个人的床上。

“什么时候？”Pavel问。他的眼皮越来越沉重，他恨他非得睡觉不可，但能在时而有风吹过的床上与Hikaru同眠，Hikaru的胳膊环绕着他，他还是觉得温淡的兴奋，虽然这快乐也是疼痛的。因为，即使入睡，他也不可能忘记这些快乐是多么短暂。

“我的穿梭舰九点出发。”Hikaru说。Pavel点点头，越过身子把闹钟定在早上七点。这样在Hikaru回到他的房间去洗澡、换衣服、收拾最后的东西，远赴太空之前，他们还有时间道别。

Hikaru挣扎着要保持清醒。Pavel想告诉他不必如此，他该为了明天这个大日子好好休息，但他不会允许自己这么做的。他索取剩下的每一秒钟，他们的眼睫毛震颤在一处，Hikaru的呼吸暖暖地呼在他的嘴唇上。

“为什么我轮班结束后你从来不约我出去？”Pavel问，“在第一次之后？是我太冷淡了吗？我不是故意的。”

“我猜我是觉得你没那么喜欢我，”Hikaru说，“我是说——我这么想，要是你有那么喜欢我，下一次你就会主动开口，什么什么的。我不想烦你。毕竟是我每天去你那家店——你压根没得选，你在那工作。有时候我都担心你觉得我是个又悲惨又可怜的傻子，其实是在跟踪你。”

“该死的，”Pavel用俄语说。他放任自己的意识游离了一会，去幻想那些他本可以拥有的类似的夜晚，Hikaru的热吻让他清醒过来。

“我可以给你发信息，”Hikaru的眼睛顺着合上了，“我们可以视频聊天。”

“不，”一座脆弱的建筑在Pavel的心中轰然倒下。他不想成为一种义务，Hikaru非得和他联系不可，时不时地就打断了他的太空冒险。“那不一样。”

“和什么不一样？”Hikaru轻笑。他的眼睛闭着，Pavel看得出来他几乎是在睡梦中说话。“我们甚至从来没有——真正开始。”

“对，”Pavel说，“从来没有。”他注视着Hikaru的肩膀随着他入睡放松下来，他环上Hikaru的脖颈，在他入睡时轻轻抱着他。Pavel亲了亲Hikaru的头，闻着他头发的气味，Hikaru就要在繁星之中穿梭，收集宝石色调的花朵，用剑击退敌对的外星人，Pavel知道到那时候Hikaru就会忘了他。这没什么；Pavel宁愿现在被忘掉，这样他再次找到Hikaru的时候，他们就可以重新开始，不用背着失败的远距离恋爱的包袱。

他入睡的时候充满自信，他睡在Hikaru的怀抱中，自认为不可战胜，确信终有一天他们会在一颗稍远一点的行星上重聚。他醒来时，灼热的日出冲散了他的勇气。Hikaru慢慢醒转，呻吟着揉着眼睛。Pavel躺在枕头上没动，看着他撑着胳膊坐起来。Hikaru回过头看他，他的眼睛因疲惫而浮肿。他捧着Pavel的脸，拇指摩擦他的脸颊。

“只要看见你，”Hikaru说。他的声音深沉，被睡意折磨着，这让这些话听起来有些沉重，“只是看着你的脸。这就让我每天都很快乐了。”

“Hikaru，”Pavel想恳求他别说了，他们的身体在毯子下滑开，别再让这个时刻更加难过。

“你穿着你的小围裙，”Hikaru说，他笑得悲伤，仍然轻抚着Pavel的脸颊。Pavel打定主意不哭，他咬住了他的舌尖。“还有你对排在我前面的所有人说‘靴靴你’。队伍排得不长的时候我总是很失望，因为那样我就没法在我到柜台前听你说上那么十次。”

Pavel在他就要呜咽出声时抿起嘴唇，把流泪的冲动吞了下去。Polina跟他发过誓，说他有一天一定也会坠入爱河，就像她和那个骑悬浮自行车骑得太快的男孩那样。Pavel以前以为这样的爱只会发生在Polly那种人身上，那种愿意相信亚特兰蒂斯，相信上帝的人，甚至相信一对绿眼双胞胎隔着一间挤满了人的房间仅仅只是看向彼此，就能完成整场充斥着讽刺和内涵笑话的对话，连嘴都用不上。

“别走。”Pavel用上了他最轻微的声音。Hikaru吻了他，双手捧着他的脸，Pavel向他敞开自己，任他夺取一切。

“留着它，”他们分开后Hikaru说，他呼吸起伏，眼睛是湿润的。他把那条围巾绕在Pavel的脖子上，长长的尾端覆盖在他的胸前，“直到我们再次相见，好吗？帮我好好保管。”

Pavel点点头，咬住嘴唇让如洪水般涌来的泪水消却。Hikaru轻柔地吻在他的嘴唇——最后一次了，Pavel想，他思考着是哪一种更糟，是已经既定的分别，还是突如其来的意外。他老是想起他最后一次看见Polina，他几乎根本没注意她，她陷在她那堆无聊事里，絮絮叨叨地说起她强迫她男朋友带她去看比赛，他可能会多么讨厌这个主意，还有这个作者曾是一位已经过世很久的著名流行歌星的情人。Pavel只能从他记忆中的眼角看见他姐姐最后的影像，因为他那时候试着要读一篇关于传送的文章，那篇文章在PADD上闪烁着，而Polina只是他视线边缘里一抹熟悉的暗色，他只记得她别住她的卷发时手指在发间穿过。

所以这次Hikaru穿衣离开时他不能允许自己再次错过。他也起了床，穿上内裤，光脚站着，从地上捡起Hikaru的衣物递给他。他想留下那件候补军官外套，一只Hikaru的金色指尖的短袜，每样东西。他握着那条围巾的尾端，把它拉得紧紧地抵在他脖子后面。

“我得走了，”Hikaru说，“我得去拿我的行李，还有——”

“我知道，”Pavel说。他逼自己露出微笑，这起了点效，他把眼泪忍了回去，“没关系的。”

“老天，”Hikaru凝视着他，“我真希望我带了PADD。我们考试的时候不让带。如果我——我会拍张你的照片。”

Pavel低下头看看自己，他都睡迷糊了，除了围巾和拳击短裤他什么都没穿。他也想要一张Hikaru的照片，但他没去拿他的PADD。

“我们应该试着把对方忘掉，”他做了决定，“暂时的。不然会很艰难的，你不觉得吗？毕竟实际上，就那么一晚上。”

Hikaru耸了耸肩，低头看着自己的脚。Pavel肯定Hikaru也认识到了这一点。他们没法借着茶当借口每天见面了。他们不可能了解彼此，如果Hikaru去了太空，而Pavel仍然留在地球上卖咖啡，

“我甚至连你的姓氏都不知道。”Hikaru说，他仍然看着地面。

“这样或许更好。”Pavel说。

Hikaru什么都没说。他朝门口走去了。Pavel想放他自由，他知道Hikaru深入太空的梦想，他不想因为任性毁了一切，不想把他拴在地球的某段甚至开始得并不理想的关系上。Pavel颤抖着；他的房间总是那么冷。

“但是，”Hikaru说，他在门口转过身，“我要怎么找到你？”

“只要找到带着这条围巾的人就行了。”Pavel说，他试着再次笑起来，这是个玩笑。Hikaru咬着嘴唇，点了点头，转身走向那扇门。

“好吧，”他的手搁在门把手上，“你是对的——我说真的。你是对的。就，嗯。一会见。”

这句话这时候说出来很愚蠢，但也很合适。Pavel站在房间中央，他看着Hikaru没有回头就出了门，听着Hikaru下楼的脚步声，仿佛他的脚已在地板上扎根。他回到床上，跪在窗户边上，看见Hikaru走出了这栋楼，然后朝着反方向的星舰学院跑去。他等待他压抑许久的泪水到来，但是它们没有，直到他意识到他上班迟到了，这是许多天来的第一次，那么多天里他每天都执着地试图从前窗看见Hikaru，每次他听见门铃响，都会从工作中抬起头，发现是别人以后又唾弃自己。总是这样，他总是看，总是别人。

 

—

 

Pavel在那年夏季申请了星舰学院，秋季他被录取成为学院的一员。他以破纪录的时间完成了学业，赢得了这场马拉松，毕业后他被授权访问舰队的基本人事档案。

Hikaru不是个常见的名字，Pavel搜索数据库的时候，现役的叫这个名字的只有一个人。他的照片和Pavel仍然珍而重之放在心里的那个人吻合，他的军衔是中尉，他的生日是十月十五日，还有他的状态是任务中失踪。

 

—

 

两年之后，Pavel作为进取号的领航员，圆满完成了alpha班次的轮值，开始执行特殊任务。他上了穿梭舰，同行的只有另一名中尉——一个叫做Gaila的漂亮猎户座女孩，当值的舵手将他们送到了太空站，他们在那里乘上了非联邦所有的一艘运输舰，舰上装载着活鸡，准备运送到临近星系的一颗卫星定居点上。大概就是在那个时候，Pavel开始怀疑这个任务的绝密性质不仅仅是因为要拯救工厂的人质。

Pavel不只是进取号的alpha班次领航员，他同时还担任狙击手顾问。他曾经用他自己发明的装备捕获过绑匪和政客，那些装备基本上就是一只设置在击晕档的远程相位枪，配备网状分布的能量分散剂，这样就可以同时击晕那些跑出来看是什么攻击了他们老大的从犯。这些装备足够安全，可以在人质近距离范围内使用，也足够精巧，一直以来都能够保持隐蔽。Pavel在和Gaila登陆卫星Nanos-4时把这套武器别在了腰带上。Gaila在穿梭舰上一直喋喋不休，但是仍然没有显示出她在这个任务中的作用，他们甚至还没有被告知这个任务的基本情况。

“我们来这里拍一些遗址的照片。”Pavel这么告诉那个他们在破败的卫星穿梭舰站遇到的男人。他们按照指令对他们的联络人就该是这么个说法，而这个男人看起来应该就是他了：五短身材，几乎秃顶，还有一口浓重的苏格兰口音。他们原本应该告诉他他们是新婚夫妇，来这里度蜜月，但是一看到卫星Nano-4，Pavel就觉得没人会相信这个故事。扫视这个首都城市，第一个跳进脑子里的词就是潮湿。所谓首都几乎就只是个交易站而已，还有那些有勇气面对这个卫星上沼泽森林的泥泞地带的自耕农民就从这里出发。这个卫星确实有一些很有名的遗址，据说是一群时间旅行者留下的。不过Pavel猜想他们其实没必要跟他们遇到的那个男人这么说。那个人自我介绍叫Scotty。

“这是你的绰号吗？”他们爬进Scotty悬浮自行车的挎斗时，Gaila问道，“因为你是苏格兰人？”

“奇怪得很，我确实姓Scott。”Scotty说。他似乎和联邦穿梭舰还有那艘运鸡舰的舵手一样，都被Gaila迷住了。Pavel也很喜欢她，她和他共事过的大多数官员都不一样，她对待工作非常坚忍，而Pavel自己一贯也是这样。

“所以这确实是个绰号，”Scotty说着，举起一根手指强调道，“不过不是因为我是苏格兰人。”

Gaila咯咯笑着，同时Pavel把自己安顿好了。到他们的集合点要一个小时，如果他的地图读数读对了的话，通常都是对的。他加入星舰舰队时曾计划当一名舵手，认为这样就有最大的可能性让他与Hikaru在某一天再次相遇。但他很快发现，他对于领航更擅长也更有兴趣，而且有一天成为舵手Hikaru的领航员这个想法让他感觉非常好。他嘲笑着自己竟然有这样的念头，抬起胳膊肘架在挎斗边上，看着飞驰而过的布满苔藓的树木。他在不到十七岁的时候，只因为那一个晚上，计划完整了自己的全部人生，但他却只发现，那个构造了他的孤独，激荡起他的少年情怀的那个人已经不见了。他仍然时不时地查看Hikaru的档案，他也仍然记得清楚，有天他再次查看Hikaru的档案，发现Hikaru的状态已经由任务中失踪变成了失踪，推定死亡，那一刻他的胸腔似乎被花岗岩填满。

“我们一到就会告诉我们要干什么了，对吧？”Pavel问Scotty，他在思考在他们抵达之前从Scotty嘴里撬出点信息的可能性。他不喜欢这种感觉，任务伏击着，可能他到达的时候正好处在情况最危急的时刻，不过联邦的秘密任务一般都这样。

“对头。”Scotty回喊，他没说更多。Pavel闭上了眼睛，在这趟旅程中休息一下。他不想再看那些令人绝望的潮湿景象了；舰长之前让他“为长期任务做准备”，这大概说明他要在那里呆一个星期，或者超过一年。Pavel带上了Hikaru的旧围巾，以防万一而已。回想一下何其悲惨，他青春期的迷恋塑造了他的整个人生，而同样悲惨的是，这条围巾仍然是他最信赖的床上伙伴。Pavel在星际舰队的时候，也曾经尝试过一些所谓的浪漫关系，但没有哪段关系能接近连续共度好几个夜晚的那种程度，除非上面绣着战马。

他二十二岁，授勋军官，和父母极其疏远，因远距离甚至远到看不到的相位爆破天赋而闻名。他最好的朋友仍然是他已故的姐姐，他有时候发现自己大声讲话的对象其实是她。环境改变是合情合理的，不过他可没期待过到Nanos-4这样的地方来。迄今为止，他看到的景象只会成为他避世趋向的温床。

“我们到了。”Scotty说这话的时候Pavel已经打了一个小时的瞌睡，一直努力着不要把头倒到Gaila的肩膀上去。他睁开眼睛，但是他眼前的全部不过是更多潮湿得滴水的树木和冒泡泡的沼泽。他正要开口问基地是不是建在地下，同时心里害怕会得到肯定的答案，突然悬浮自行车窜起二十层楼高，惹得Gaila兴奋地尖叫起来。

“树屋！”它们出现时她说道。

沿着这列树向上，已经没有那么潮湿了，晚霞在天际弥漫开来，越过包裹住行星的雾气。他们加速穿行连接着的绳索桥，经过屋顶上有通讯卫星的木质居所，Pavel咧嘴笑了。周围有一些人，但这个基地并不显得拥挤，也并不肮脏和陈旧，就和Pavel工作过的其他许多秘密任务基地一样。

“这是舰长住的地方。”Scotty说，他把悬浮自行车停在了中央的树屋外面，这是这个基地里最大的一座树屋。“他正在等你们。提醒一下，那什么——他，呃，可能有点夸张，这么说合适吗？”

Pavel不知道怎么接，不过他爬下自行车时点了点头。Gaila跟在他后面走过通向舰长大门的桥，他们举起手，准备一起敲门。

“现在我们到了，”Gaila压低了声音说，“我想我们应该告诉彼此自己的专长。”

“远距离人质营救，”Pavel拍了拍他自制的装备，“你呢？”

“近距离侦查，”Gaila说，“间谍之类的。”

“有意思。”Pavel说，他皱了皱眉。这两种技能怎么会同时适用于像这样的地方？不过他没时间多想。舰长突然打开了门，他们都马上立正站好，把肩膀往后拗。舰长比Pavel想象的要年轻得多，并且还没刮胡子，他只穿着一件被汗浸湿的白T恤，往上提了提他的工装裤，站在那里盯着他们看。他有一双锐利的蓝眼睛，Pavel不禁有点紧张。

“中尉Chekov、Vina在此向您报告，长官。”Pavel说，“我们来自进——”

“我知道你们是哪儿来的，”他说，“我是James Kirk，不过在这里你们得叫我Jim。你永远不知道谁会听到，按照当地人了解的，我们就是群嬉皮士。进来吧。”

Pavel和Gaila走了进去。Kirk的房间灯光昏暗，像刚被洗劫了一样，他的床铺一片混乱，蚊帐半开。地板上到处都是衣服，Kirk走过的时候就把它们踢到一边。他们走向一张散乱铺着数据报告的大桌子，那些报告正闪着各种各样的注意信号。

“找个地方坐，”Kirk说，“喝点什么吗？”他在他们回答之前就抓过了一个没有标签的瓶子，里面装着古铜色的液体，他往两个木头杯子里各倒了点，隔着桌子向他们一推。

“我们这里的情况非常、非常的敏感，”Kirk说。他给自己倒了一点那种液体，把瓶子扔了回去。Pavel尝了一口他那杯，然后就把杯子放下了，这酒劲太大，他努力别咳嗽。

“你们被选中都是因为你们过去展现了优秀的判断力，”Kirk说，“Nanos-4，我们现在所在的这颗卫星，从大多数层面来说都很无趣：万事简陋的卫星定居点，人烟稀少，潮湿，一年超过三个季节是雨季。但是我们环绕的这颗行星，Jasx'u，被卷入了一场内战，这场战争已经持续了七年。为什么你们以前没听说过？因为联邦不想外界知道Jasx'u出问题了。不然外头那些四处征伐的势力——例如说，克林贡人——很容易就可以攻克掉他们的bitharium储备点，我觉得我们应该都知道那些燃料是供给哪种武器的，还有尽可能久地独占这项技术对于联邦来说有多重要。”Kirk笑了，“我希望我没打击到你们，”他说，“有些来这的人对于联邦的实际行事方式可是天真的很。”

“我们都很明白。”Gaila冷静地说，Pavel点了点头。Kirk端详了他们一会，像是要试着搞清楚他们是不是在撒谎，然后又给自己倒了更多喝的，看上去挺满意。

“很好，”他说，“我们在这里有很重要的任务，支持Jasx'u的现有政府，该政府愿意继续独家供给联邦bitharium，还有打压造反暴动的人，这群人会把燃料卖给出价最高者，后果该死地不堪设想。不过就像我说过的，这些事全部都该死的非常敏感。我们控制这颗行星上的人员进出。我们阻止想渗入政府高层的双重间谍。不是每个人都适合这种类型的工作。我希望你们有信心自己能做好。”

“当然，长官。”Gaila说，Pavel再次点了点头。他还没准备要对这家伙卑躬屈膝；他已经能预见到Scotty提过的夸张倾向了。他为即将到来的像这样的长期任务激动不已，在一颗正发生内战的行星外围工作，必要时插手介入，大多数时候静静窥伺。这是他这段时间以来接到的最有趣的任务。

“好吧，那么，”Kirk说，“欢迎加入我的团队。”他举杯喝了一口，“我想这时候所有人应该都在食堂集合准备吃晚餐了，如果你们饿了的话。跟我来——我会把你们介绍给其他人。”

他们走向公共区域，此刻的天空燃烧成橘色。Pavel能闻到食物的味道：闻起来像是烤面包，还有散发着迷迭香香气的肉。不过他们走进食堂时他相当程度的社交焦虑让他瞬间丧失了全部胃口。团队里的其他成员都已经在这了，正边说笑边分发盘子。

“所有人，”Kirk拍了拍手，“围过来——我想让你们见见我们的新成员。这是Gaila Vina——秘密特工。Spock，你的Bluxton调查她会帮上大忙的。还有这是Pavel Chekov，武器和领航专家，联邦最受赞誉的狙击手。小杯糕，我知道你听见这个肯定很高兴。”

“你他妈就不能不把我介绍成小杯糕吗？”一个坐在桌边的大块头眯着眼睛说。Pavel脸色发白，竟然有人用这种口气跟舰长说话。但是Kirk只是笑了起来，对那个家伙眨了眨眼睛。

“所以，像我说过的，这是小杯糕，”Kirk指了指他，“安保头头。他旁边是Uhura，通讯专家。你应该看得出来，她已经怀孕了。”

“哇喔，”Uhura说着挑起眉毛，“你今晚格外迷人。”

“昨天有人从城里给他带了瓶私酿酒。”一个看起来就脾气暴躁的男人说，他虚起眼睛看向Kirk。Kirk再一次地，看上去只是被他船员的粗鲁逗乐了。

“那个一脸刻薄相的贱人是Bones，”Kirk说，“要是你在沼泽里摊上了什么事，你就得去找他谈谈天了。”

“麻烦叫我McCoy医生，”Bones说，他怒视着Pavel，Pavel努力不要在他的瞪视下软倒。“我们这儿不是所有人都像Jim那样喜欢绰号。”

“别管他，”Kirk说，朝空中挥了挥手，“他现在不太高兴。你会发现这是常态。接下来——坐在Bones旁边的是Spock，Uhura孩子的父亲。”

“我同时担任Jim的大副。”Spock说，他看上去没有任何幽默感。Pavel注意到了他的耳朵，他笑起来；在进取号上他曾和一名瓦肯舵手共事，他逐渐发现了他们的部署思维缜密令人耳目一新，不过这一点有时候也让人有点挫败。

“那么，我想就是这样了。”Kirk说，“除了——等等，厨子呢？”

“别再把我们介绍成你的仆人，你把新人给搞糊涂了。”有人说道。电流流经Pavel的脊椎，像冰柱一般尖锐，几乎将他击倒，但又温暖到足以使他融解。他转过头，看见一个男人正从旁边一个放置着几个烤炉的门廊走进来。他用毛巾擦着手，粲然笑着，直到他看见Pavel。他们眼神交会的那一刻，笑容慢慢从他脸上消退了，取而代之的是他微微张着嘴，一副震惊的表情。

“Hikaru。”Pavel说道，但这个名字从他嘴里轻吐出来时几乎没有任何声响。他喉咙很干，像是被什么东西卡住了似地。Hikaru凝视着他，然后，就跟消退时一样缓慢，笑容又回到了他的脸上。

“这是Hikaru Sulu，常驻主厨。”Kirk说，“还有他是志愿的，鬼知道为啥。他是我们的羽翼，我们的舵手，他会带你往返Jasx'u。这是我共事过的最好的舵手，他的手可稳当呢。”

Pavel并不需要别人来告诉他这一点。他还没有忘记那双手，还有它们与他的臀部是多么契合。他的呼吸变得急促，嘴巴张开。Hikaru的笑容更大了些。他眨了眨眼睛。

“很高兴见到你。”他说。

“那么，我想现在是告诉你们的最好时机没有之一了，”Kirk说，他转身对着Pavel和Gaila，“欢迎来到来世！接受这个任务的条件之一，虽然他们通常一开始不会告诉你，就是要被宣称为失踪，推定死亡。不能有人知道我们在这里，还有，嗯，不是故意无礼，不过你们两个被选中也是因为你们都没有一大堆亲密的人际关系，联邦是这么判断的。”

Pavel深吸一口气，他的视线模糊了。Hikaru还活着，T恤上沾着面粉，一道浮肿的白色伤疤横在他右眼上面。他没有失踪，只是在这里，一直在这里，等着有一天对Pavel微笑，就好像他早就预见了这一切。Pavel走到桌旁，重重坐在小杯糕身边，小杯糕轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。

“别感觉那么糟，小朋友，”他说，“你会交到很多朋友的，这里是怪胎之岛。”

Pavel努力在晚餐时尽可能表现正常，他坐在小杯糕和Gaila之间，Gaila谈兴很浓，一不小心声音就大了点，她时不时爆发出让Pavel几乎要跳起来的大笑。Hikaru落坐在桌子的另一头，他一直悄悄向Pavel投来视线，他们目光相遇时Pavel就会脸红。太阳落下去了，昆虫在树间吟叫，围绕着公共小屋的一圈火把让它们无法靠近。

“其实我们没有多余的小屋给你们两个了。”Kirk说，这时候每个人都在为清洗盘子出一份力。“所以你们得和别人合住。Bones的房间大多数晚上都是空的——”

“Jim，我向上帝发誓。”Bones说，他看上去好像就要把他手里的盘子扔到Kirk脑袋上l。

“Pavel可以和我住在一起。”Hikaru说，Pavel看向他，还是觉得自己在做梦。他微笑，Hikaru回以微笑。仿佛Pavel当时在旧金山走出了那扇关着的门，紧跟着他走进这个大厅，最后他们都在这儿了。那些过去的年头感觉如此遥远。

“好吧，看来Hikaru觉得这个未成年小妞很可爱。”Kirk说，Hikaru向他扔了一条洗碗布。“解决了。还剩下Gaila，至关重要的Scotty与小杯糕的最终对决。”

“你的不妥行为总是能给我惊喜。”Uhura对Kirk说，她摇了摇头，“Gaila，我们很欢迎你和我还有Spock住在一起。我们有地方住。”

“没事，”Gaila说。她事实上几乎已经倒在了Scotty的大腿上，正小口呷着Bones说的那瓶自酿酒。“我想我今晚会睡在Scotty那。他答应要给我讲讲他是怎么想出那个传世的惊人理论的。”

“这其实是个相当吸引人的故事，相信我。”Scotty说。

“别跟我说，”Hikaru的声音从他洗碗的那个水盆里传来，“你挂钟的时候在马桶上摔倒了。”众人一片寂静，都看着他，他转过身来，“靠，算了没啥。显然这里没人欣赏经典电影。”

“遇到Hikaru的这种事，你就随它去，然后在心里记一笔。”Kirk把胳膊搭在Pavel的肩膀上，“如果你要跟他做室友什么的。他肯定有至少大概，十亿岁才会去欣赏这些个东西。未成年小妞除外，显然。”

“你不能叫他未成年小妞，”Hikaru说，他转过头瞪着Kirk，“我不许。”

“顺便说，妞，”Kirk压低了声音，把Pavel圈得更近了点，“这群小丑里面Hikaru是唯一一个我还没想出一个好绰号的。当然啦，有时候我叫他厨子，或者呆子，但是这些都没有切中要害。所以作为他的室友，仔细观察，你要是想出了一个好的你就过来找我。”

“呃。是——长官？”

“别理他，”Hikaru说，他抓住Pavel的胳膊，“来吧，你一定累了。”

“我是在促进你爱情的萌芽，Sulu，不是要骗人，”Kirk喊道，这时Hikaru和Pavel正走出去，外面已经开始细细飘雨，“你们俩在一块看起来挺好的！”

“他只是在开玩笑。”Hikaru说。他们走过绳索桥，Pavel说不出话来，眼睛一刻也离不开Hikaru。Hikaru仍然握着他的胳膊。

“这——这些桥下雨的时候会很滑，所以你得小心点。”Hikaru说，他的声音颤抖着。

“我还以为你死了。”Pavel说。说起这些让他的心感到刺痛，同样的还有回想当时的感受是如何真切，无处不在地包围他，即使那时他们已分别多年。

“我知道。”Hikaru说。他没看Pavel，一直到他们走到那座小屋都没有，那座小屋坐落在树环绕而成的堡垒边缘。他打开门，让Pavel进去，进到那片黑暗之中，外面的雨落得更急，Pavel可以听见自己粗重的呼吸声透过雨声而来。Hikaru拖着脚走在旁边，他走到房间中央，点亮了放在整洁桌子上的一盏提灯。他的房间比Kirk的小一些，但是要干净得多了，每件东西都在该在的位置上。

“这种情况下我没法写信告诉你我很好，”Hikaru说，“即使我没被要求假死。你没有告诉我你的姓氏。”

Pavel不知道该说什么。他正在跟鬼魂说话；他自己也已经变成鬼魂了。他想奔进Hikaru的臂膊中。他看上去那么强健，仿佛是Pavel五年以来看见的第一个实心物体。曾有那么长一段时间，Pavel的手仅仅只是拂过了每样他接触到的东西。

“是Chekov。”Pavel说，他感觉仿佛呼吸被扼住，仿佛房间开始旋转，屋顶上的雨水被轮旋着转了出去，在黑暗中散射开来。

“是啊，我猜我现在知道了。”Hikaru说，“不管怎样，嗯。这就是我的房间。我很善于收拾，我猜，不过别人动我东西我不会大惊小怪。你可以用我的肥皂。”有那么一分钟他看起来要哭了，眉毛扬起，但那转瞬即逝。“这里只有一张床，不过我们可以明天给你搭一张。你可以今晚睡在床上。我睡吊床。”

“Hikaru，”Pavel说，但这是他能说出的一切了，所以他又闭上了嘴巴。Hikaru耸了耸肩。

“嗯，浴室在这里，”他指给Pavel看旁边一间装着露天淋浴装置的小房间，还有一间小房间里有坐便器，“我装了这个所以就有热水用，”Hikaru说，向那个淋浴器比了个手势。它看起来相当奢华，像是高端度假胜地故意把它做成了真正的树屋淋浴器的样子。“它是，嗯，太阳能的。”

“Hikaru，”Pavel又试了一次，“我——我——”

“怎么，Pavel？”Hikaru说得有点尖锐，然后他的脸色缓下来。他摇了摇头。“我能抱抱你吗？”他问。Pavel差不多是跳到了他怀里。

“上帝啊，”Pavel喃喃道，他说的是俄语，感觉就像是祈祷一样。Hikaru小小呻吟一声，仿佛他听得明白，他的胳膊圈得更紧了些，把Pavel抱得双脚离地。

“我一直很想你，”Hikaru说，“那个晚上。那家咖啡店——我一直想着这一切，在这里，那么想。”

“我也是，我也是。”Pavel说，他紧紧闭着眼睛。他甚至不能肯定他说的是俄语还是通用语，他不住地轻抚Hikaru的后颈，另一只手卷着Hikaru沾了面粉的上衣衣摆。他的眼睛湿润了，他想永远不松手。现在他知道自从Hikaru那天早晨从他床上溜走后他一直思念着的是什么了：这个人像是他的家。

“所以，嗯，”Hikaru说，他稍稍后倾，直到他与Pavel鼻尖相抵，“你想洗个澡吗？”

“想啊，”Pavel说，他把嘴唇压在了Hikaru的嘴唇上，Hikaru为他张开嘴，好像他同样一直等待着这一刻，Pavel发出呻吟。Hikaru尝起来像是晚餐的面包，从他们手指中流过的过去，隐约还有点薄荷的味道。Pavel的胳膊环住Hikaru的肩膀跳起来，Hikaru接住了他，让Pavel的腿缠着他的腰，他们跌跌撞撞地后退直到他们双双倒在床上。

他们在床上滚了几滚，急切地扯下对方的衣服，咕哝着鼓励，抵着对方情动不已，他们没法同时做好这些，所以他们只是都做了点，直到Pavel在Hikaru的手中达到了高潮，他射在了他仍半穿着的内裤里。Hikaru已经被剥得差不多了，除了他的T恤和拳击短裤还穿在身上，裤子堆在脚踝上。他靠在Pavel的大腿上，极端兴奋地低声咆哮，牙齿沉入Pavel下巴下面柔软的皮肤，留下印记，Pavel叫起来。太好了，Pavel想，因为他想要在浑身上下都留下证据。上一次他的手指在Hikaru身上游走得还不够。

他们瘫倒在两侧，喘息着，安静地端详了彼此好一会，伸出手指触碰对方湿润的嘴唇和潮湿的头发。Pavel感觉自己准备好了要和Hikaru吻上一小时，他尝试了，他舔舐着深入Hikaru，直到他们喘不上气来，没力气继续。但是他们恢复的时候还是贴得很近，他们的睫毛碰在一起。

“我还是觉得我了解你，”Hikaru说，“就像你是，我不知道。我的。”

“是这样，”Pavel说，“都是。”

“我想你可没法和命运争辩，”Hikaru笑了，“你是不是在我走的那天就加入了星际舰队？”

“我申请了，”Pavel说，“在你走的那天，没错。加入是五个星期之后的事了。我还留着你的战马围巾。”

“你最好是这么做了，”Hikaru说，他的笑容那么灿烂，Pavel觉得雨会就此停住，乌云散开，“你还留着那条小围裙吗？”

“没，”Pavel笑起来，“休息日我不去咖啡店上班，为了好玩。”

“好吧，不过，听着，”Hikaru说，他把Pavel翻成仰躺的姿势，自己支撑着伏在他身上。他舔去了Pavel眼角的泪水。Pavel自己都没意识到他流泪了。“我幻想过，好吧，就是你只穿着那条围裙给我泡茶。”

“什么，我没同时戴着小猫耳朵和项圈吧？”Pavel说，Hikaru笑起来。他们攻击彼此，假装他们有精力玩闹着打一架，直到他们又倒了下来。

“这很古怪，”Hikaru说，“我是说，古怪得很好。也许我们真的死了？”

“我不觉得我能有这么好的来世。”Pavel说。

“是啊。所以我们现在最好好好享受。嘿——也许你是个双重间谍。就像，他们调查了我的背景，发现了你，送你到这来诱惑我说出我所有的秘密。”

“那如果我是呢？”Pavel问，Hikaru捧住了他的头，“你会怎么做？”

“唔，”Hikaru说。他的脸色严肃起来，他轻抚Pavel咽喉的凹陷处，然后只留两根手指在那，触碰着他跳动的脉搏，“我猜我会告诉你我所有的秘密。”

“然后永远把我留在这，这样我就没法因为那些秘密对你不利了。”Pavel说。他知道Hikaru能够感觉到，他在要求Hikaru如此承诺时心跳加快了。

“我就是这么告诉自己的，你知道，在那天。”Hikaru说。他的手指移到了Pavel的嘴唇上，Pavel亲了亲它们。“当我走的时候，当你告诉我忘了你的时候。我想，好吧，挺好的，不过我只会这么做一次。我对我自己说，‘只要我再次找到他，我永远也不会让他走。’”

“看，”Pavel说，“你找到我了。”

“我觉得我以前就知道我会的。”Hikaru把他的头压在了Pavel的胸膛上，“如果我不知道我会再次遇见你，我想我不会走出那间房间。”

“但是你怎么做到的呢？”Pavel问。他弄乱了Hikaru的头发，然后梳顺，然后再次弄乱。雨正重重敲打着屋顶，树上的叶子发出的声响如同音乐一般。“你怎么可能早就知道？你只是现在这么感觉罢了。之前那五年——当你不再受伤的时候，要忘掉那些坏事带来的伤痛和每件事是多么不可思议是很容易的。”

“你就不知道吗？”Hikaru问。他抬起头，Pavel看见他眼里有些他之前没有注意到的东西：Polina也曾有过，那就是迫切地需要Pavel明白为什么她坚信世界总体来说还是好的，仿佛她自己对这件事的信仰并没有那么重要，除非Pavel也从中得到安慰。

“好吧，”Pavel说，“我确实加入了星际舰队，围绕着我可能再次途经你的人生轨道这个想法设计好了自己的整个人生。所以你可以说——我不知道，因为我不觉得任何人能知道这种事，但是我知道我自己想要什么，知道我想要你回到我身边。”

“我猜我仅仅只是知道你会得到你想要的，这样。”Hikaru说，他坐了起来。朝下冲Pavel笑了起来，一只手抚过他的卷发。

“下次你要是知道这种事就告诉我，”Pavel说，“我就不用那么担心了。”

Hikaru承诺他会的。他向Pavel展示了这个淋浴器是怎样工作的，用热水给他洗了个澡，然后抵着浴室墙壁操了他，Hikaru在他耳边呻吟，反反复复地告诉他他有多想他，他简直不敢相信他就在这里。Pavel一直等着同样的怀疑到来，但是他发现他能够相信这一切，他以前在某些地方甚至对自己也藏了秘密，他一直相信，他能找到一种方式回到Hikaru身边。他想起了他的姐姐，还有他父亲说过的话。她就在你身边，我知道。也许他是对的，也许Polina才是那个相信这些的人，因为这会是她希望自己的弟弟能拥有的那种结局：在一个显然如此善良的男人的怀抱中感受温暖，这个人会在一座树屋里安装太阳能热水器，烘烤尝起来像比利时啤酒的面包，那是唯一一个适合Pavel的人，像是他一直寻求的庇护所的蓝图，下到一片薄荷叶，每件事物都正好在该在的位置上。


End file.
